puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jjwillis
Jjwillis (aka J.J.) died on January 19, 2007 fighting the Kraken Beast. He was formerly the captain of the crew Irish Rogues and king of the flag Rogues of Sage on the Sage Ocean. Previous crews, flags and ranks *Captain of Irish Rogues. *Former captain of Rogue Pirates. *Former captain of Storm Eagles. *King of Rogues of Sage. *Former captain of Irish Rogues which merged into Siren's Song. *Former alt-captain of Archaic Rogues *Former member of Nelson's Touch. Biography J.J. started playing Puzzle Pirates in December, 2005. His first pillage was aboard a ship ran by Lezzy. She took him under her wings and taught him to be a good officer/leader. Later, after a dispute with the captain of Nelson's Touch, J.J., Lezzy, Cynwey, and Jimhaide left the crew to help form Irish Rogues. After many unsuccessful attempts at trying to join other flags, they finally peace when they created their own flag, Rogues of Sage. As a key player in the Irish Rogues, J.J. ran many large ship pillages and helped to recruit many of the crew's members. He was also the organizer and a major contributor to the Rogues of Sage's attempt to blockade when it opened. Later, J.J. created a crew called Bounty using his alt named Jasen. The crew joined Rogues of Sage. The crew shortly merged into Archaic Rogues where Jasen assumed the rold of captain. It had 200 members. Later, several crews merged into the crew and it had over 700 members at one point and reached as high at #5 on the fame list. Soon afterwards, J.J. became the captain of Irish Rogues (#1 on fame list at that time) and king of the flag, Rogues of Sage (#2 on the fame list). As a result, J.J. merged his alt crew, Archaic Rogues, into Irish Rogues making one large crew of almost 1,000 members. Rogues of Sage had over 1,700 members and soon became the #1 flag in sage. It held that position for over a month. J.J., Sefu and Saluteme formed an alliance ring which later became known as RAN ('R'ogues of Sage, 'A'llied Saruyama Forces, and 'N'otorious). During his role as monarch, he and his allies blockaded , but lost in the last few minutes of round 5. He also helped coordinate the alliance group for Caravanserai II the following week, and was a major contributor of that blockade. Prior to Caravanserai II, he was voted out of the captain's position by the senior officers of the crew and roamed the ocean helping the Rogues of Sage and other flags wherever he could. He then joined the crew, Storm Eagles and was promoted to captain after Euan resigned from the post. The crew was then renamed to Rogue Pirates due to the bad publicity that the Storm Eagles had. Jjwillis helped many flags in their blockades and loved participating blockades. The flag and allies became very mobile and could attend a blockade within 24 hours notice. Later in 2006, Lezzy she gave the crew name, Irish Rogues, to J.J. He disbanded that crew and renamed his current crew to Irish Rogues. J.J. re-structered by dusting two shipyard shoppes and a shipyard bazaar making it the first medium island on Sage that spawns greenies. J.J. with Inanna and a few others, hosted an election process for governorship of Admiral Island. This was the first known ocean wide election for governor on Sage Ocean. J.J. died January 19, 2007 defending his island against the Kraken Beast. He ran out of cannonballs and rammed the creature until his ship sunk. He swam to shore with wounds and eventually died on the beach. = Hosted Events = June 24, 2006, Event Blockade of Halley Island Sloop/Cutters only. January, 2007, Blood Drive and the Kraken's Demise... three weeks of pillaging for KB ending in a sinking blockade on Blackthorpe Island. = Blockades = Jjwillis has planned, navigated, admiraled, or was paymaster in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * * * * * * * * * * (Event) * * * * * (Event) * * * (Event) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Blackthorpe (Event) |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| |} = Pets = All of J.J.'s pets reside on Blackthorpe Island.